Cooties and Ice Cream for Breakfast
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: A typical morning with Jane and her daughter Mika while Maura is at work.


Cooties and Ice Cream For Breakfast

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

"Mommy," whispered a voice breaking Jane from her dream.

"Mommy I know you can hear me," whispered the voice again this time adding poking Jane in the head.

Jane groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

"Mommy..." whispered the voice again.

Groaning Jane opened one of her eyes and sleepily stared at her 4 year old daughter who just barely saw over the bed. She was smiling from ear to ear her bright greenish blue eyes stared up at Jane.

"What Mika?" groaned Jane.

"Momma told me to tell you that you have to get up and watch me for a couple hours because she had to go to the office," smiled Mika.

Jane's head shot up from the pillow to stare at her daughter.

"Momma left?" asked Jane her voice hoarse form just waking up as she turned over to in fact find Maura's side of the bed to be cold.

"She said she would be back at 1 o'clock" stated Mika, "Now get up I am hungry and momma says you have to feed me," says Mika giving her mother a hard stare as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jane turned back over to stare at her daughter in shock, her daughter was exactly like Maura in every essence of the word. Jane narrowed her eyes at her bossy little daughter for a second before burying her head back in the pillow.

"Okay," muffled Jane into the pillow closing her eyes and faking going back to sleep. "Just 5 more minutes."

"Mommy!" cried Mika giggling reaching up to grab the covers as she tried to pull them off.

Grabbing Maura's pillow Jane put it over her head smiling into the pillow.

"Mommy can't hear you Mika," laughed Jane into the pillow.

"I'ma gonna get you mommy," giggled Mika as she tried to get up on the bed but was to small but it didn't stop her from trying.

Jane heard her daughters struggle as she took the pillow of her head to watch with much amusement as her daughter tried and tried again to swing her tiny legs up on the bed.

Jane couldn't help let out a laugh at her daughters attempts. Reaching foreword she grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her onto the bed and onto her chest. Jane leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead .

"Eww…mommy," squealed Mika squirming in Jane's arms. "Momma told me you have cooties."

"She did," laughed Jane.

"Yup," nodded Mika smiling at Jane.

"So you agree with momma," asked Jane, "you think I have cooties?"

"Momma is always right," nodded Mika knowing her mother was extremely smart even at an early age.

"Really well does momma have cooties?" asked Jane smiling down at her daughter.

Mika went silent for a seconds as she contemplated the question, "she didn't say she did," said Mika shrugging.

"So I am the only one who has cooties?" whined Jane playfully.

"Yup," nodded Mika, "so you better stop kissing me mommy, I don't want cooties," said Mika seriously.

"Really?" said Jane, "Well I think I should share them" laughed Jane tightening her hold on her daugher and then rolling on top of her. Mika's squeals of laughter only caused her to smirk as Mika struggled to get out of her grip

"Cooties for Mika's nose" smirked Jane kissing her one the nose..

"Cooties for Mika's eyes" said Jane repeating the process, "And extra cooties for the rest of Mika for ratting mommy out yesterday when she ate momma's chocolate" laughed Jane kissing Mika all over face.

"Gross Mommy" whined Mika giggling.

"You don't like my cooties?" asked Jane smirking.

"No" whined Mika trying to pout but she laughed hard when Jane continued to her all over her faces.

"Mommy" whined Mika laughing hard now..

"Momma is not around to save you now Mika," laughed Jane.

"Hey babe I forgot my phone," yelled Maura as she entered the kitchen, she smiled when she heard what was going on in their bedroom between her wife and daughter.

"Momma save me!" hollered Mika's voice, "mommy is infesting me with cooties!"

"Jane stop torturing our child and make her some breakfast" called Maura as she grabbed her phone off the table.

"I am feeding her cooties for breakfast" called Jane resuming back to kissing and blowing raspberries anywhere she could find on Mika.

Mika squeals of laughter only increased after that.

Maura let out a chuckle before walking to the door opening it and turning around.

"Okay" called Maura hear the amusement in her voice, "Just make sure she gets some cereal too though."

"Okay" called Jane, "Have a good day babe," hollered Jane from the bedroom.

"Behave you two!" called Maura before walking out the door.

Maura couldn't help but smile when she heard her girls holler from the bedroom their typical answer every time she said that, "Never!"

Jane heard the door close in the kitchen as she stopped her torturing, "I believe you are now thoroughly infested with cooties, you better go brush your teeth to get them out" smirked Jane getting off of Mika and helped her get off the bed. She watched amused as Mika ran towards the bathroom.

"I'ma gonna need a bath there everywhere," cried out Mika from the bathroom.

Jane laughed as she heard her daughters comment.

"Well you better hurry up in there," called Jane, "I am thinking ice cream for breakfast."

She smiled when she heard another squeal from the bathroom but this one in excitement. Shaking her head Jane swung her legs off the bed just as her cell phone started ringing. Reaching over she smiled as she saw Maura sent her a text message.

_"Ice cream is not breakfast either Jane and I will know if you guys eat the ice cream or not. Our daughter can't keep a secret to save her life…I love you and have a good day."_

Jane smiled at the text message before typing into her phone.

_"I can't believe you think I would feed our 4 year old daughter ice cream for breakfast…we are eating pancakes as I am typing this right now…I love you too, come home soon."_

"ICE CREAM FOR BREAKFAST!" called Mika as she burst through the bathroom doors smiling.

"Sorry there kiddo," sighed Jane walking over to her daughter and picking her up. "Momma caught on to our plan for ice cream for breakfast."

"Ahh…come on," whined Mika for a second before her face lit up and turned into a devious smirk.

"We could eat ice cream and not tell her," pointed out Mika.

Jane stared at her daughter for a second obviously weighing the consequences in her head.

The ringing of her cell phone stopped her train of thought though as she set Mika on the kitchen counter before reaching for her cell phone and flipping it open.

_"She will cave Jane…she always does…remember that."_

Jane read the text message twice before sighing. Maura was right Mika would cave.

"No pancakes for breakfast this morning little one," said Jane setting down her phone on the counter before walking over to the kitchen cabinet.

"I can't believe you caved into momma already," whined Mika.

"Hey I didn't cave" exclaimed Jane pointing at her daughter, "you would have caved as soon as she put the heat on you."

"Momma owns you mommy," quipped Mika her smile fading when she saw her mother freeze at her words.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "who told you that, your momma?" asked Jane.

"Nope," smiled Mika innocently, "Uncle Frankie."

* * *

Review


End file.
